


Bunny

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful day can be too peaceful. Too peacefull that Kei feels so bored. As a good boyfriend, it is Kota's duty to entertain Kei~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny

  
**Tittle :** Bunny  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Fluff, Romance, a bot comedy?  
 **Summary :** A peaceful day can be too peaceful. Too peacefull that Kei feels so bored. As a good boyfriend, it is Kota's duty to entertain Kei~

 

~~~~~~  
In a peaceful day like this, nothing better than having quality time with your beloved one, right? That goes the same for Jump. For examples, Yamada, Chinen,and Yuto going to their family house, while Daiki and Takaki having a date. As for Hikaru, he plays prank on Keito. How about Yabu and Inoo? They do nothing.  
Yabu sits on the chair while Inoo doing nothing on the bed. It was such peaceful day, without a single mess in the Jump house. No fighting couples who would consult to Yabunoo too, in fact they're on a date right now. It's just so quite for the cute couple. Too quite for Inoo though.  
Inoo looking at Yabu with a pouty lips.

 

"What's wrong Kei?" Yabu asks as he puts down his book he has been reading.

 

"I'm bored." He pouts even more.

 

"Come here, don't pout those lips." Yabu says as he taps his laps. Inoo comes there and sits on his laps.

 

"But I'm bored. And I hate it!" Inoo says, he pouts his lips even more. Yabu caresses his hair and pulls him into his hug.

 

"What can I do then? I have nothing to do too. Should we go out?" Yabu offers a solution. But Inoo is too lazy to go out, he doesn't want to go out anyway.

 

"No. I don't want to." Inoo said. Yabu sighs.

 

"Then?" Yabu said. Inoo sighs, and leans his head to Yabu.

 

"I'm bored. Kou, give me something to do." Inoo said. Yabu laughs and look around, trying to find something to play, and something cought his attention. It's a bunny costume, it should be for his sister for his sister costume party, but he might as well use it for fun.

 

"I know! I have something hmmm? Fun to do! Let's play shiritori, and who ever loses wears that bunny costume for a day, until next morning and has to obey the winner. How about that?" Yabu said. Inoo got interested. It would be fun if Yabu gotta wear bunny costume for a day. He could hugs Yabu as if he is his doll, even more, Yabu has to listen to every order he gave.

 

"Don't dig your own grave, Kou. You know I'm good at shiritori." Inoo said confidently. Well, Inoo is good at it. He knows a lot of words, and he always wins if he plays shiritori with Hikaru.

 

"Let's see if you can beat me then." Yabu said. He knows a lot of words too, especially about science, because ever since he date Inoo, he reads a lot of book and he is in human science majority.

 

"Okay~ I'll start!" Inoo said. Then they starts the game and it doesn't stop for 30 minutes. They keep playing it, no time to think too, they think fastly and it's a prettty tight competition. But well, In the end Inoo wins it.

 

"Yay~ I win~ You wear that~" Inoo smiles happily while giggling. He can't imagine how the other members would react if they see Yabu wears a bunny costume when they got home. He can't help but giggling just by imagine it.

 

"Oh God..." Yabu mumbles, it seems like he regreted that he give about this idea. Now, he has no other choice but wear it. If he doesn't, Inoo surely will pout and won't talk to him. Actually, he doesn't mind about wearing it, it just that he just realize that sometime soon, other members would get back and sees him in it.

 

"Go wear it~" Inoo said excitedly. It's a rare opurtunity to see Yabu in bunny costume, and more over it's rare change to be able to have Yabu obey anything Inoo said.

 

"... Alright... But don't laugh at me." Yabu said. He did dig his own grave. He gave the idea and he got traped in it himself. Funny, but Yabu willing to do it anyway, since he do it for his beloved boyfriend.

 

\--

 

Yabu change his clothes with a bunny costume in the bath room. He sighs as he zips the zipper. He looks himself in the mirror and can't help but blush.

 

"Damn it's so embarrasing. I shouldn't have chalange Kei to play shiritori." Yabu said as he shakes his head. He steps outside from the bathroom. Inoo was already there, waiting for his bunny to come out.

 

"Bunny~ You look cute~" Inoo said and holding his laughs. Yabu blushes and holding his embrassment. It's a good thing it's just Inoo there, since Inoo won't tease him or anything like that.

 

"It's a good thing the other is not here." Yabu mumbles. Just by the time he said that, they can hear someone opens the front door. Yabu gulps, it must be other member who just got home.

 

"Tadaima~ Anyone home?" Someone yells from downstairs, it's Hikaru. Yabu looks pale, he knows Hikaru would laugh like hell if he sees him like this.

 

"Hey, let's go downstairs." Inoo said. Yabu eyes gets widen. Ah, he doesn't want to go down. But since they have agree, Yabu just obidiently follows Inoo.

 

\--

 

"--ahahahahahahahahaha~ Damn Kota ahahahahaha what in the world?! Ahahahaa~" Hikaru laughs out loud. He can't even stops. He laughing so hard while Keito has his jaw down, it's a rare view to see Yabu, the one they respect and all, wears a bunny costume.

 

"Why..." Keito can't say anything, he just can mumbles that.

 

"Shut it Hikaru! Stop laughing." Yabu said as he whacked Hikaru's head. Inoo giggling all the way.

 

"He lost playing shiritori with me. And he gotta wear that whole night." Inoo explains. Keito nods., but he still cannot believe he sees Yabu wearing that costume off stage. Even the manager had a hard time to make him wear something like that on the concert, which is why they wore it just for a while.

 

"I should take a photo of this!" Hikaru said while still laughing. He looks for his phone, but Inoo stops him.

 

"Na-ah, you can't take a picture of him." Inoo said. Yabu sighs in relieve. Just by that time, Yuto, Yuri, Yamada, Daiki, and Takaki got home. They all drop their bags and their jaws down after seeing Yabu on a bunny costume. They all laughs out loud so hard.

 

"Mou! Stop laughing!" Yabu yells. He got irritated, but he can't argue, he's the one who made the bet.

 

\--

 

After Jump having their dinner, they watch TV together. Every each of them didn't focus on the TV but focusing their eyes on Yabu, they giggling non stop, it's just so funny.

 

"Stop giggling would you?!" Yabu said irritatedly. Inoo who sits on his lap, circling his hands on Yabu's neck and plant a kiss on his cheek.

 

"Let them giggle. You are cute to see, bunny." Inoo said, and then he giggles.

 

"But..." Yabu is about to argue but Inoo stops him by a quick kiss on his lips.

 

"Shut it, Kou. You're the one who made the bet. You must listen to me, and let them giggle." Inoo said cutely. He leans his head to the bunny. The others can't help laughing anymore. They laugh out loud.

 

"Now, they're laughing..." Yabu sighs. Inoo giggles, and enjoys the TV show.

 

\--

 

It's a bit late at night, Yabu and Inoo is in their room, but somehow, Yabu still can hear the other's giggles. He sighs and accepting his fate. He pulls his bunny-ears and pout.

 

"You know, you look so cute right now." Inoo said and sits beside Yabu.

 

"I shouldn't have bet you with a shiritori." He said. He definately regrets it. Inoo laughs and looks at Yabu.

 

"I told you already, don't dig your own grave." Inoo said. Yabu laughs bitterly.

 

"Yeah, I'll never have a bet with you anymore. I'll always lose. You're just better in everything than me." Yabu said as he sighs deeply. Inoo laughs again, Yabu is just so adorable.

 

"Not everything. You're better than me in a lot of things too." Inoo said. Then he kiss Yabu's lips.  
"Thank you Kou, I'm totally having a great day because of you. If it's not because of you I would have bored to death." Inoo said while giving out gentle smile.

 

"I'm glad you aren't bored anymore." Yabu smiles and hugs Inoo, he pulls him so that they would lie down on the bed. Yabu bring Inoo to his hug, and pulls his head to his chest.

 

"You know what, I have a seriously great time. Thank you for that, Kou~ my bunny~" Inoo said and he hugs Yabu so tightly.  
"I guess, now I have a new favorite animals than dogs." Inoo said.

 

"Ahahaha~ What is that? And why?" Yabu gently said. Inoo snuggle closer.

 

"Rabit. Because now, I'll remember this moment everytime I see a rabit." Inoo replied. They they both laughs.

 

"Well, I am kind of a rabit today, hmmm, a bunny perharps?" Yabu said as he bend down to touch Inoo's forehead with his bunny'ears. Then Inoo giggles, he hugs Yabu so tightly as if Yabu is a doll, and he doesn't want to let him go. Then he said :

 

"Yeah. My fav bunny ever."

 

-END-

 

~~~~~~~

 

How was that?  
My first fic after 5 days of hiatus~  
I was about to update YamaChii, but I haven't finish it.  
so I'll update it tomorrow~  
Though, I have my final test soon, I have prepare some fics, so that I can post on my test day,  
but about comment.,  
I'm not sure if I can reply it on time or not,  
so if it is late,  
please for give me~

 

Please do leave me a comment nee,  
I'll be very happy to get it~  
And of course  
Thank you for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
